Goodbye Korra
by jayknewc
Summary: Mako tries to deal with Korra leaving Republic City with Howl. One sided Makorra.


"Damn it Hasook."

Mako didn't know how this could've been Hasook's fault, but during times like this, when the firebender had no one to blame but himself, he usually pulled the "Hasook card."

Mako not breaking up with Asami sooner was Hasook's fault.

Mako not making a move on Korra was Hasook's fault.

Howl visiting Republic City was Hasook's fault.

Korra wanting to move back to the Southern Water Tribe with Howl had been Hasook's fault.

"Damn it Hasook," the boy muttered again, just loud enough for his younger brother to hear.

"What was that bro?" Bolin tuned to face his brother, trying to look at Mako in the eyes.

"Uhm… nothing. When will we get there?" Mako looked at everything besides Bolin's deep green irises.

"Soon I think! This ferry is pretty slow, but I'm sure we'll make it to the Air Temple just in time for the goodbye party!"

Mako sighed. He did not want to go to this party in the first place, and Bolin's cheery mood was only adding to his distress.

"We are going to have so much fun tonight! Howl will be there! He's so cool; I really wish he could stay longer... but Asami will be there too! Urg, I can't wait! It kinda sucks about Korra though… but she'll come back to see us! She'll have to because she's the Avatar and the Avatar needs to travel the world sometimes. Plus, we are her best friends, so I'm sure she'll visit often!" Bolin gave his brother a massive smile.

Mako just shrugged.

* * *

Once the fabulous bending brothers reached the Island, most of the guests were already there, including Ikki and Jinora, who spotted the boys almost instantly. They flew over to the boys, and hugged their legs with a firm squeeze.

"Hey Bolin and Mako," said Jinora, shyly backing away from her embrace. She was about to open her mouth again, but Ikki's voice drained out the sound.

"Did you guys see Korra yet? She looks very pretty. Do you think she's pretty? I do. I know she's pretty because Howl said so. Korra said that Howl drives her crazy. Have you met Howl? He has been living here with us. He's taking Korra to live with him in the cold. Isn't it sad she has to go? This party is for her leaving. Is that why you're here?" Ikki jumped around and began to laugh, and before she could say another word, Bolin scooped her up and tickled her under the arms.

"Mako…" asked Jinora, who was tugging on his shirt to get his attention, "Do you want to know where Korra is?"

The firebender shook his head, but asked where the bar was. He wasn't ready to see Korra. Not yet.

* * *

"Damn it Hasook," Mako cursed under his breath as he took another sip of liquor. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"What was that Sir?"

Mako looked up from his table to find a bar-server looking straight at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh. Uhm… nothing, I'm just not having fun at this party." The firebeder looked away from the server, not wanting to tell him anymore.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not having fun either…? But if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you trying to enjoy yourself?"

Mako looked up at the server. He looked seriously concerned for Mako, and couldn't have been older than fourteen. He had large, deep green eyes like Bolin's. He felt safe in those eyes. He would always loose himself in them.

The firebender sighed and tried to explain himself, as the boy sat next to him and listened with much interest.

"Uhm. Well… I've kinda had feelings for Avatar Korra for a while. We kissed once while I was dating another girl, but then I broke up with her because I realized how much I liked Korra. And I was going to tell her how I felt about her, but then her friend from the Southern Water Tribe showed up and I guess they have a thing for each other."

Mako looked over at the boy to see if he was actually listening, and much to his surprise, the server was staring at him with much interest and nodded for him to continue.

"Now, and I hate saying this, but when I look at her, I feel like just bursting into tears. I'm always telling myself I need to be more collected and closed. Because then I'll never get hurt. But I let the Avatar in my life, and this is what I get for opening up. Gah. Why didn't I make a move on her before Howl showed up? Why didn't she make a move on me? She's usually into that kind of stuff…"

Mako took a deep breath and sighed. He was a basket full of unleashed emotion.

"I mean, there is no way she would ever leave Howl for me now. He's a White Lotus Guard for crying out loud! Naga likes him better, and he probably has a family with a lot of money. He's kind, open with people, friendly, hilarious, and is polite to everyone. Not to mention, Korra seems to like him a lot. I'll always catch them looking at each other, and giggling about some inside joke only they know. Ikki even said he drove her crazy. I remember when I drove her crazy. I can't even. Why did I blow off Korra like that? She's amazing. Arg! I'm just so mad at myself!"

And with that, there was silence, until the serving boy stood up and reached out to grab Mako's shoulder. "Good luck dude," he said, "That's rough."

* * *

"Hey… Mako?"

The firebender's ear perked up and his golden eyes flew up to meet her blue ones.

"Why are you sitting at the bar? Alone?" She placed her hands on her hips and pouted, her lower lip doubling in size. "You should be having fun! Look at all the people who showed up!"

Mako didn't answer for a moment; he was too busy taking in Korra. Howl saying she looked pretty was a complete understatement. She was vibrant. She was giving off rays of Korra. Her dress, blue of course, gave her more curves than she already had. The dress strapped around only one shoulder, and flowed like water to just above her knees. It moved with her, and Mako wondered if it was, in fact, made out of water. Her hair was down in a side braid, and she was wearing her favorite boots, which did not go with the rest of the outfit, and Mako was sure Pema and Asami had no say in the shoe department. Typical Korra.

"Mako! Helllllooo…? Do you see all the people who showed up?" Korra was right in his face, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

Mako, blushing furiously, answered "Yeah there are tons of people here. But most are rich and famous. I don't really think I would connect with anyone here."

"Maybe if you tried, you would connect!" Korra stuck a tongue out at her friend, hoping to get him in a better mood.

But the boy didn't show a smile. Instead, he patted the seat next to him, asking for her to sit down. She of course, understood what he wanted and sat down next to him, but they just sat in silence, looking at anything besides each other.

Mako was the first to break the silence. He took a deep breath, turned to Korra and asked, "If Howl asks you to marry him, will you say yes?"

"Eh… What!" She was clearly taken aback by the question, "I mean, that's really quite a random question, very out of the blue, why would you even care, I mean what?"

"Would. You. Say. Yes." There was much hurt in his eyes. He could feel it.

"Well," Korra began to scratch her neck, very uncomfortable talking about this with Mako, "If he asks me, then yeah, I would probably say yes. I mean, when I'm older you know? I have to do some Avatar stuff first I think… but I could definitely see myself spending the rest of my life with him. Right? Yeah, I totally can. Definitely." Korra stated the last word with so much confidence, even she was taken aback by how certain it sounded.

Mako felt his chest sink to the Earth and his eyes start to water. Before Korra could see him cry, he pounced up from the table and quickly walked over the ferry.

He didn't even care if Korra was calling his name.

He needed to get the hell of this Island.


End file.
